<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three red hearts by g0ldrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764270">three red hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldrush/pseuds/g0ldrush'>g0ldrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, korra and asami are broadway stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldrush/pseuds/g0ldrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes are bleary, and Asami pulls away just enough. Enough to be able to stare into them clearly and enough for Korra to whine, thread her fingers in Asami’s hair. She attempts to pull her back down, reaches for another kiss, but Asami is giggling and it’s easy. </p><p>“What’re we doing?” Asami continues to giggle, voice quiet. </p><p>“I think we’re kissing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three red hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here is an au set in the 50's with soft smut but i've kept it super vague so it could be set any time!! enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where’s Asami?” The stage hand calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s audible from a mile off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami is sitting in front of her illuminated mirror, backstage at The Shubert. Her dressing room is dimly lit, a warm orange glow catching her dark strands of hair that’s coiffed into rollers. They’re halfway to being set but she can still taste the hairspray lingering in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are, thank god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stage hand looks frazzled, overworked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami nods for him to perch on the chair next to her because she knows what it’s like. He accepts gratefully and Asami hands him a tissue that he dabs across the sweat beading on his brow. She places down her powder brush that she’d been dusting across her cheeks, turns to him with an expectant smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Her voice is soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The show opening at The Winter Garden tomorrow?” He proposes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami is familiar with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s seen every advertisement that’s been posted on flyers, posters and billboards for months, and has heard all of the rumors about how good it’s meant to be. She doesn’t doubt the sentiment; Winter Garden is known for its enthralling visuals and captivating leads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it, honey?” Asami smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lead, Korra, is coming here before the show tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s new information to Asami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows arch, and she knows from the look on the stage hands face that he’s unsure of what to say next. Asami hasn’t met one of the new leads in what she thinks must be years, by now. The new men and women have a tendency to keep to themselves, focus solely on their own shows and not mingle with other theatres. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know why. Asami has always enjoyed the relationships that she’s gained from her job, be it friendships or chosen family or lovers. It’s why she’s left intrigued, because the new woman - Korra - has chosen to come to her theatre, to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so she assumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants to meet you,” The stage hand nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami had assumed rightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the others, of course.” He chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami laughs airily, then, bows her head in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She smiles. “Tell her I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on her dressing room door as Asami removes her last roller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curl bounces around her face, and she tucks it behind her ear. She knows she’s going to have to tease her hair and brush it again but it has to wait. She’s busy. Her pulse quickens with anticipation and she doesn’t understand why until the door is swinging open, a flurry of curses follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, fuck, sorry sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami can’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rake over the sight in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same stage hand as earlier stood there, but in front of him is a woman. Asami takes a wild guess and presumes that it’s Korra, from the face that she recognises from all of The Winter Gardens advertisements. The nod and salute that the stage hand offers her before he vanishes is all of the confirmation she needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra takes a step forward, and then Asami is really able to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brown hair is golden beneath the amber lights, and Asami doesn’t miss the way it flows like silk over her shoulders and down her back. It’s wavy at the ends, and almost looks softer than the blue silk of her dress that compliments the depths of her eyes. They stare back at Asami with humor and mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Korra!” she beams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Asami stands up from her chair. Korra is wide eyed and excited and the innocence is startling. Asami smiles softly, reassuringly, offers out her hand to shake. Korra takes it tentatively, but Asami squeezes, brushes her thumb across Korra’s knuckles; Korra smells of a perfume that’s fruity and floral and it’s making her heady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so lovely to meet you.” Asami grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra appears baffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” her jaw drops. “You’re Asami Sato!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grip on Asami’s hand slackens noticeably, and she lets out a deep breath of air that Asami knows that she’s been holding. Korra blinks brightly, doesn’t drop the grin from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami mirrors it in the brief silence that follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Asami starts. “You watching the show tonight?” She squeezes at Korra’s hand once more before letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra bounces on the balls of her feet, and nods her head gleefully. She’s endearing, sweet, and Asami’s not able to quell the tug that she feels in her chest. Her body reacts like a magnet, and she’s leaning further into Korra’s space than she knows that she should when Korra begins speaking animatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s all twinkling eyes and cascading hair and Asami doesn’t think she’s ever met a prettier lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Korra beams. “I’ve seen your shows so many times, you’re fantastic.” She emphasises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Asami’s not one to blush, but she blushes then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” Asami simpers. “Excited for your own big show tomorrow?” She diverts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to hear about Korra. Asami spends enough time talking about herself during interviews for news articles, segments on talent. She discusses her own schedule often enough that it’s ingrained into her mind, but Korra is there, and new. She’s fresh, untainted, and Asami wants to drown in the enthusiasm that’s pouring from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So excited!” Korra all but squeals. “Feels like we’ve been rehearsing for so long but now it’s actually happening!” She sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami chuckles softly. She finally diverts her gaze, then, motions for the both of them to sit in adjacent chairs. Korra accepts gladly, and crosses her legs with a new found elegance. Asami is still entranced by the humility and humbleness of her and swallows down the lump rising in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Asami begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what possesses her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My day off is tomorrow. Any chance of you getting me in to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gasp and grin that follows from Korra is all of the answers that she needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra is ready an hour before she needs to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s due on stage at seven, and it’s barely six by the time that she’s meticulously applied her own makeup, and has had her hairstylist scrape her hair back into a high ponytail. She’s still clothed in her robe but knows that getting into her costume can wait, for now. It’s a quick change and she feels like she’s mastered it over countless rehearsals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that she needs time for is to center herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because this is new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s never been a lead before, has spent her entire career working up to it. She knows that she’s good, and  also knows that her nerves are just that. Her hands still tremble slightly despite the fact and she stares herself down in the mirror as she practices her breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra does so until she recognizes herself a little more, and then smiles dumbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light flickers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami is coming to her opening night show, and it settles like warmth throughout her bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra finishes the show to a standing ovation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s glowing from the inside out as she heads back stage and doesn’t withhold the elation that’s evident on her face. She’s beaming from ear to ear and her cheeks start to ache; Korra decides that it’s just how it’s going to have to be because she’s happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy to have done it and happy to have been given the opportunity to keep doing it. Happy to have lived up to expectations and -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Ecstatic to see Asami waiting in her dressing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s unable to hide the shock on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami is sitting on a leather chair in the corner of the room, wrapped up in her dark fur coat. She’s lounging gracefully, has one leg thrown delicately over the other. Korra keeps her eyes trained on her as she crosses the small room and flicks on the harsh overhead lighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not lost on her that Asami still looks ethereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came.” Korra grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you I would, didn’t I?” Asami smiles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did.” Korra sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s still in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her opening night on Broadway has happened, gone, wrapped itself up, and she perches on the arm of the chair next to Asami. Asami looks up at her with a smile that’s unreadable, but then she’s leaning forwards, placing a hand on Korra’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin blooms in garlands of goosebumps beneath her touch and Asami looks at her like she already knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were wonderful out there,” The corner of Asami’s mouth turns up. “Best I’ve ever seen.” She states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Korra's eyes become glassy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice is barely above a murmur, but it’s loud enough for Asami to hear, for only Asami to hear. Asami nods her head slowly, but Korra doesn’t have time to respond before Asami is retracting her hand, moving it to rest on her shoulder instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best.” Asami whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she’s leaning closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until her lips are placing a kiss to Korra’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, I have a cab waiting.” Asami begrudges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers are laced with Korra’s and they remain pressed against each other on the leather chair. Korra’s lips form a pout but she remains silent. Her gut is telling her to ask Asami never to leave but she knows that it’s irrational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Korra smiles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ache in her chest says otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left something with one of the stage hands for you,” Asami offers. “Make sure you get it, please?”. Her eyes soften. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra doesn’t push it any further, and nods her head. The action is sluggish, affected by the spell of joy and content that Asami has cast upon her. She’s unable to shed it completely but focuses on the way that Asami’s hand clings to her own for just a second longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds the stage hand that she had needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami had left her a bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She attached a handwritten tag to the wrapping and Korra finds herself reading it until the words are ingrained in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Korra, if you get these before the show, then break a leg. If you get them afterwards then know that you’ve done a brilliant job. Don’t be a stranger, I’ll see you soon </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had signed it with three red hearts and a phone number, and Korra feels them wrap around her soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra doesn’t think she could be a stranger to Asami even if she tried, and so they form a routine that sticks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami spends her one night a week off in the audience of Korra’s show at The Winter Garden and Korra spends hers with her eyes glued on Asami at The Shubert. They meet each other in their respective dressing rooms afterwards and drown out the lasting cheers of the crowds with tender whispers and tenderer caresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull each other into embraces that last, and depart with gentle pecks to each other’s cheeks and touches of hands that send prickles of light and electricity to Korra’s spine. She blushes furiously at every smile that Asami puts on just for her, each time they talk on the phone after a heavy show day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tells herself that it’s just how friendships are, because it’s how their friendship is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lines are blurry but she doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until she catches herself wanting more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to kiss Asami on her lips instead of her cheeks, wants her hands to travel further than just her shoulders. She wants them to travel to places that she’s caught glimpses of when Asami has been changing out of her costume, places that she shouldn’t be looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her waist, hips, thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chest, stomach, neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra knows that they’re going to be her downfall, but she doesn’t fight it. They’re plump and supple even in the harsh cold of winter and she wants them pressed against her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s why she pulls Asami to the side after one of her shows, backs her against a wall outside of her dressing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Korra grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Asami responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra can tell that she’s holding in a chuckle. It’s evident in how the corners of her mouth twitch, curl into a smirk. Korra stretches up onto her toes and Asami puts in the effort; she leans down, bends her neck until they’re pressed nose to nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me at my hotel tonight?” Korra whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She prays for a yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asami pants. “Are you sure?”. She checks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra doesn’t think she’s ever been more certain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, barely visible in the non existent space between them. Asami’s eyes flutter closed and her lashes brush like feathers up against Korra’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My suite has two beds, don’t worry about,” Korra starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she doesn’t get to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll only be needing one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then their lips meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is adorable.” Asami coos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” Korra smiles. “I’ve been here months, it’s only just starting to feel homely.” She blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami casts her eyes around the room. It feels like she’s already enveloped in everything that is Korra. She’s placed fluffy throw overs on top of the plain white bedding and has bottles of perfume lined up neatly on her dressing table. There’s a row of shoes against the far wall of the room and Asami’s taken back to each time she’s seen Korra wearing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a silver pair of heels from the first night they had met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black boots from when Korra had come to see one of her shows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of blue flats that she’s just kicked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra looks at her through the mirror of the dresser, and Asami’s breath hitches in her throat from where she’s perched on the edge of one of the beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.” Asami reaffirms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows what it’s like. She understands how it feels to be a Broadway lead, only to be shacked up in a hotel downtown for the duration of the show run. Asami’s spent years attempting to make temporary appear somewhat permanent but Korra has done it in months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra is still brushing through her hair, slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She maintains eye contact with Asami through the mirror even as her cheeks flare pink. The robe that she’d thrown on haphazardly is slipping from her shoulders and Asami doesn’t have the strength within to resist a glance. Korra’s collarbones glint in the room that’s lit by two Tiffany lamps and Asami’s crossing the room wordlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing behind Korra, she feels things shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s hair is swept over one shoulder, and Asami’s fingers are gliding through it. Their eyes remain locked but Korra’s lips part. She lets out a jagged breath and Asami’s able to feel her body shudder against her. Asami leans forward, presses her chest to Korra’s back; Korra whimpers audibly but Asami remains silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment feels too precious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s got Korra there, in front of her, reclining against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra exhales her name and it feels like a prayer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asami.” Korra repeats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Korra feels brand new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it also feels like coming home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami has her sprawled out on the bed beneath her. Korra’s eyes are hazy and Asami doesn’t miss the way that they flutter closed occasionally. It happens whenever Asami licks her tongue across Korra’s bottom lip, or takes it delicately between her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra is all breathy whines and soft mewls, and Asami doesn’t ever want to stop kissing her if these are the reactions she evokes. Her hands come to settle on either side of Korra’s head before they migrate to her cheeks, her thumbs stroking up to her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” Korra pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are bleary, and Asami pulls away just enough. Enough to be able to stare into them clearly and enough for Korra to whine, thread her fingers in Asami’s hair. She attempts to pull her back down, reaches for another kiss, but Asami is giggling and it’s easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re we doing?” Asami continues to giggle, voice quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re kissing,” Korra grins mischievously. “But I’d like to do more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami peels away Korra’s robe with a tenderness that shakes her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra looks up at her adoringly, wide eyes innocent and wanting. She nods her head when Asami seeks out permission, smiles reassuringly every time Asami’s hands stutter, and comes to a halt. Asami’s still in disbelief that it’s happening; Korra’s laying in nothing but a pair of gold earrings and a simper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take yours off,” Korra mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands fist in the fabric of Asami’s dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami lets Korra’s hands run under the hem of her dress, allowing her to push it up past her hips and lift it over her head. Korra discards it on the bed next to the both of them and places a palm on Asami’s stomach. Her touch travels higher and higher and Asami can feel her muscles tensing with Korra’s touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Korra marvels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami can’t help but blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asami smiles. “Wow.” Her eyes hone in on Korra’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air is thick between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra hooks her legs behind Asami’s back, pulls her in until their bodies are flush against each other. All that separates them is the lace of Asami’s panties but they’re quick to join the growing pile of clothes that are forgotten about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami can feel Korra’s gaze burning through her skin but she doesn’t want to put the flames out. She lets herself become flickering embers and then ash atop of Korra, keeps kissing her and kissing her. Korra hums into each peck, every elongated kiss, has her hands planted firmly on Asami’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really pretty.” Korra breathes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami hears it, clearly, but doesn’t have time to react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Korra’s hands are travelling to her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingertips ghost across her ribcage, dance intricate patterns. She scratches lightly, and Asami’s arms threaten to give way. Korra has a devilish look to her that’s accompanied by a softness, a vulnerability, and Asami grows wetter against her thigh when she pinches at her nipples experimentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Asami gasps. “Easy, baby.” She chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korras quickly loosens her grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Korra winces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami hums, kisses a path across Korra’s jaw and down to her neck. Korra’s back arches in response, and Asami smiles subconsciously against her skin. She keeps her head tucked into the crook of Korra’s neck, waits until her body relaxes. Korra smiles gratefully and cranes her head for another kiss; Asami gives it to her gladly and the heat radiates between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slowly, yeah?” Asami whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that Korra needs to do is nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Asami, Korra is a paper doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s precious and delicate and so Asami treats her like one. It’s as if a touch too hard would break her, cause her to tear to shreds in the palms of her hands. Korra’s movements are soft but wanting and Asami struggles to believe that this is real, this is happening until Korra’s speaking once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Korra whines. “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami wants nothing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay back for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hovers over Korra, coaxes her body down into the sea of pillows. They form waves around her body and Asami swears that they’re both floating. Korra has a content smile on her face but it quickly disappears when she discovers Asami isn’t done building her up and up and up quite yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami slots a leg between both of Korra’s, and Korra’s quick to clamp her thighs down around it. She ruts and clenches, tilts her hips in search of any friction she’s able to get. Asami has other ideas and continues slowly; she knows that it must be agonising for Korra but she doesn’t want to rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants it to be good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, please.” Korra pleads once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice wavers with need, and Asami almost gives in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, sunshine,” Asami nods. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Asami’s never been one to break her promises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she places one last lingering kiss to Korra’s lips, before they begin a path down her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start at her neck, little butterfly kisses that make Korra giggle airily. They spend longer at her collarbones, teeth grazing across them gently. Asami doesn’t suck hard enough to leave any marks, no matter how much she wants to. She knows that Korra has costumes in her show that wouldn’t be forgiving to bruises decorating her neckline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That tickles.” Korra squirms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami looks up to see the same content smile still on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this ok?” Asami checks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips are skimming Korra’s hip bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra nods her head eagerly, spreads her legs willingly. There’s a faint blush clouding her cheeks but when Asami settles herself between her legs, she’s back to muttering pleases, whining audibly in the back of her throat. Her hand rises limply, cups Asami’s cheek as if on its own accord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami leans into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pull in her gut that’s been there since she’s known Korra intensifies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really really pretty.” Korra mewls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not the first time that she’s voiced the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you.” Asami beams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then they’re both silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before there’s a gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami’s lips are kissing around Korra’s clit, her tongue flicking deftly over her folds. Korra is wet and open and moaning freely, and Asami’s own hips are grinding against the bunched up sheets beneath her. Korra’s thighs are already twitching, and the hand that had been resting on Asami’s cheek migrates to her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugs, albeit softly, and it’s Asami’s signal to double her efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips wrap around Korra’s clit this time, begin sucking rhythmically. Her fingers tease alongside them, and Asami’s hand is already soaked. She’s curling two fingers easily up inside of Korra when she gives her a nod, and pumps them slowly, tactically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above her, Korra has her head thrown back, her eyes scrunched closed. Asami still doesn’t think she’s ever seen a sight so enthralling and moans in tandem with Korra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good,”  Korra moans. “Please keep going.” She hurries out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami has no intention of stopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until Korra’s thighs are bracketing around her head, and she’s coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot and wet around Asami’s fingers and with her name like a mantra on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room cools, but Korra and Asami remain pressed against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra has a leg slung over Asami’s waist, and Asami’s arm is a protective barrier around Korra’s shoulders. Korra peppers kisses to Asami’s chest even as she pants, coming down from her high. Her body is still pulsing in tingles and there’s a blissed out smile upon her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up to Asami, traces a thumb along her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Korra starts once she’s caught her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done that before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like a weight lifted, and Asami holds her that little bit closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s cheeks are scarlet, but Asami’s are blanching. Korra looks up from beneath fluttering eyelashes and bites her lip. She knows that worry is evident on her face but reminds herself that this is Asami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With a woman?” Asami arches an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With anybody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s lips threaten to form a pout, but Asami’s quick to soothe her. She strokes her thumb against the small of Korra’s back, curls her arm carefully around her waist. Asami’s treating her like a feather and it makes her heart clench, then swell in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t tell me?” Asami mocks offence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra knows that she’s safe from the understanding smile that Asami shows her. She leans down, places a barely there kiss to Korra’s forehead; Korra buries herself further into her side and is met by nothing except reciprocation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing.” Korra mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami sighs, chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve been so romantic if I’d know,” Asami jokes. “Could’ve lit some candles and everything.” She dramatizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Korra doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, a determined no. Asami’s comforting against her and it warms her from the inside out. She lifts her head, briefly, rests her chin on Asami’s shoulder. Asami tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Korra leans in to it, kisses softly at her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were already perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try something?” Korra’s voice is timid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the excitement is undeniable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been passing hushed words between the both of them for an hour, or two or three or -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Asami doesn’t know how long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s lost track of time in the pools of Korra’s eyes, and has barely noticed that the traffic outside has quietened to almost nothing. Korra is sprawled between her legs, chin resting on her chest, and is looking up at her with eyes that are filled with glee. Her smile is wide and the light of the room catches on her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asami asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps her voice soft, but lets a grin take over her own face, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Korra trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice screams shy, but the languid peck that she places on Asami’s hip bone says otherwise. She looks up towards her hopefully, purses her lips before parting them once more. She trails tentative fingertips across Asami’s inner thigh, and Asami knows that she feels the shiver that wracks her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami blinks dumbly, and finds herself nodding her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she wants it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Asami mewls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Korra hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips are getting closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me if I do something wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami looks down at her, at the mix of want and uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at the need to make Asami feel good as well as the worry that she has about not doing so. Korra’s fingers are already inching nearer, hovering over her clit, and Asami nods her head encouragingly. She accompanies it with a serene smile; she’s already wet and Korra looks up at her with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Asami moans. “I think you’ll do just fine”.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for reading! those of u who keep up with my multi chapter fics i have a question... i have two new stories that i’m working on but i’m unsure of which to start posting first. one is a fake dating au and the other is a country/wilderness(?)  themed story. let me know what you all prefer! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>